


Something More

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A little angst, Almost smut, BipolarIan mentioned, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Miscommunication, beautiful boys, prompt, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Prompt: Mickey and Ian's "relationship" revolves around sex, so Mickey decides to withhold sex to see if there is anything between them besides sex. Immediately Ian starts acting weird and distracted. Mickey wants more than sex so when Ian talks about sleeping with other people Mickey breaks up with him and looks for a real relationship. Ian sees Mickey dressed up on a date with someone else and realizes he wants that too.<br/>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hammered this one out fast. Inspiration. Two in one night. Wowza. :)

> Shameless Prompt: Mickey and Ian's "relationship" revolves around sex, so Mickey decides to withhold sex to see if there is anything between them besides sex. Immediately Ian starts acting weird and distracted. Mickey wants more than sex so when Ian talks about sleeping with other people Mickey breaks up with him and looks for a real relationship. Ian sees Mickey dressed up on a date with someone else and realizes he wants that too.  
>  \--

Ian was seriously confused right now. Mickey and he had been...well dating? Maybe that was too specific of a word. Sure to him they had been, they had never said it, and he supposed they weren't really dating, he had never asked because well, he didn't want to scare Mickey off. So they had been fucking, a fucking lot over the last couple of years. it was constant, maybe the only constant in his life, So when Mickey had stopped wanting to...It freaked him out. Did Mickey not want him anymore? It sure as hell seemed like it. Everytime he went to touch Mickey, he backed away, shut him down. So yeah he was pretty fucking certain that Mickey Milkovich was over whatever it was that they had, and what was he supposed to do with that?  
\--  
Mickey was pissed off, he had honestly thought it was a perfect plan. Find out what was going on in that red-head's mind. Cut him off from sex, initiate hang outs that had nothing to do with sex. He needed to know, he wanted more, he always wanted more from Ian and it seemed like sex was the only thing that Ian was willing to give him and he was being proven right. Ever since he had stopped fucking...or rather, getting fucked by Ian Gallagher every second of the day, Ian seemed distant, he even ignored some of his calls, and Mickey was pissed. He had really hoped he was wrong about what Ian had wanted. This was it, he was done.  
\--  
Ian can't even seriously find the words when Mickey is standing in front of him a few days later, he is ranting. and Ian is so fucking confused. Words strung together but what he was hearing is that Mickey was done. But not just done, but he was pissed off at Ian for not wanting him for more than sex. The actual fuck was happpening right now and his whole body and mind was begging him to scream out, to tell him, how crazy he was, that of course he wanted Mickey, of course he does. He tries to think of what could of started this and then he hears it. "and then, you want to talk to me about fuckin other people...well fuck you. Go fuck who you want...because I'm fuckin done Gallagher!" and there it is. Ian thinks hard. When did he say that? He remembers slightly, but he wasn't saying he wanted to fuck someone else, he was asking if Mickey did? If Mickey was. Because that was the only logical thing that would enter his mind when it concerned his...Now ex, because Mickey was making it really clear that they were over and Ian's confussion was somehow stopping him from saying a damn word to stop Mickey from walking out that door.

\--

Ian spend two days in a state of shock before he got his head out of his ass and headed directly to Mickey's. He was going to talk this time, it was his turn because Mickey was so wrong about this and he needed to tell him and he was ready to, that was until he showed up and Mickey answered the door somewhat distracted, and looking fine as hell. Fucking damn it. His mind went all cloudy and all he could think about was mounting his now ex. Supposidly they had been together afterall, but fucking too little too late aparently.

"What do you want Ian? I'm late." Mickey says looking at himself in the mirror and Ian looks at him confused.

"Late for what? Got a job interview or something?" Ian asks.

"If you must know, I got a date. Now what do you want?" and Ian freezes for a second, his blood boiling. WHAT??? He had seriously been coming over here, to be honest, thinking he had misread this whole thing. fucking seriously? He almost walked out, but he decided that fuck it. Fuck this shit.

"A...What? Are you fucking kidding me? it's been two days Mick....Two fucking days...and you....so what was that speech then huh? all fucking lies, that's what. I knew it. You know? I knew when you stopped wanting me...I can't believe I came here to fucking be honest with you, to lay all my bullshit feelings that I've been hiding on the line for you, and it was all just a game wasn't it?!?" Ian was being irrational but he no longer cared. Fuck Mickey.

"Excuse me?" Mickey said angrily. What gave Ian the right to talk to him like that? He was the one that didn't want Mickey and now that Mickey was trying to go out with someone that might want something besides sex, he was pissed. Fuck him...Fuck him.

"You know, I thought that's what it was. You stopped wanting me to touch you, and I was so fucking confused as to what I had done, well besides the general being crazy shit, and I told myself to fucking forget it, that the one constant in my tiny fucked up life was Mickey, that he would never just stop wanting me and not tell me. So I pushed it back. God I'm fucking stupid, and I was dealing with it, I was trying anyway. Even tried to ask if you were wanting to see other people, if that's what it was, and then you blow up at me and I think...I think for a small second that I was wrong, that maybe I just didn't see it. But you were lying that whole time, you just wanted this, whatever it is, to be over so that you can bang other assholes and not feel guilty about it? Well fucking fine. Fucking....Damn it." Ian says and at the end starts crying. He wasn't supposed to be giving Mickey the satisfaction of knowing his fucking stupid heart was breaking right now.

"Can..You just answer me this...Is it because you like someone else? You found someone hotter or some shit...or is...is it...." and Ian shakes his head willing the tears away.

"Is it what?" Mickey can't help it, he thinks Ian is possibly off his rocker right now but Ian's on a roll and he really wants to fuckin hear it.

"Did you stop wanting me because I'm crazy?" Ian asks finally.

"What did you just say to me? Did you seriously try to use your disorder...say that I would actually...fucking asshole. Get out. you didn't want me until there was someone else, you didn't and now that I have a fucking date with someone that might want me like really want me and not just in a back alley in his free time, you wanna...fuck you!" Mickey yells and he can tell that Ian is startled.

"You...You keep saying that...Why do you keep saying that? I...I thought we were more...Guess I was wrong. Don't worry, I won't bother you again. I'm obviously not what you wanted...so...Umm. Goodbye Mick. I...I....L....Nevermind." Ian stammers and walks out.

\--

Mickey stares at the door. did that just happen? Was Ian just making up shit or was he serious? did he just lay all of that on him, like Mickey is the one that didn't...and he thought about it. What if Ian had been the one to stop...what would he have thought? Would he have thought Ian didn't want him anymore...well he sort of already did...but Ian had looked so broken? Was it his pride....

Fucking hell.

\--

"Ian...come on, eat something," Fiona says to Ian.

"No. Just let me be...okay?"

"Are you..." She stops herself for a minute.

"For fuck's sake. Count the damn things okay!!! I'm not depressive...I'm pissed off, maybe heartbroken...I'm fucking allowed....Leave me ALONE!!!!" he yells and walks out of the house slamming the door behind him and sinks down on the steps in front of the house.

"Always fucking manic Ian, you look sad Ian, are you taking your meds Ian...god I hate this fucking house. Oh great now I'm talking to myself. No wonder Mickey left Ian, you're fucking crazy." Ian says to himself, and he can't help the tears that are streaming down his face.

"Watch who you're calling crazy, asshole." he hears Mickey say from the street and he looks up and sees the man standing by the fence his arms crossed over his chest. and for a second Ian thinks about walking over there and begging Mickey to take him in his arms. How fucking pathetic, but he just gets up and turns back to the house.

"Fuck this, dealing with them has got to be better than listening to this again." Ian says shaking his head. and walking back to the house glaring at his siblings. "Don't say a damn word to me." He says crossing his arms like a child and curing up in the chair. They stare at him but don't say a word.

"Okay assholes, out." and Ian doesn't look up, he just sits there and stares at the wall.

\--

Mickey looks at the unmoving Gallaghers and rolls his eyes. Fine, be that fucking way douchebags. He goes to Ian and leans down.

"Look at me, Damn it I swear to god. You want me to do this in front of your family, fine. Want me to air all of our dirty fuckin laundry, Fine. but you better fucking look at me." Ian doesn't budge for a second.

"Just leave him alone. Can't you see he's not doing well. He's sick Mickey." Lip says from behind him and it sets Mickey off.

"The fuck you know about him being sick? You don't even know the difference between his bi-polar shit and normal emotions. He's fucking mad at me, he's confused okay, maybe a little sad, and pissed off at the lot of you, but that shit ain't his illness. He's being a petulant child right now, but he ain't fuckin manic or depressive, so shut your hole." and Ian looks up. It's the first person that has seen him like this that didn't assume he was fucking off the meds again.

"Now listen to me you red-headed ginger fucking asshole. Answer me this. Me and you...is it just sex?" he asks possibly the question he should have asked weeks ago.

"No," Ian says but is back to looking away.

"And before I cut you off...What were we? Fuck buddies, what?" he asks and he hears Lip snort in the background but he doesn't fucking care right now.

"I...I don't know....I wanted to be...your...ya know..but whatever." Ian says.

"My what? My boyfriend? you want to be my boyfriend?" and Ian doesn't answer.

"For fuck's sake you exhausting little fuck." Mickey is frustrated. "Alright Gallagher's, if you want to sit here and watch the show be my guest. whatever." he glares back at the prying eyes before grabbing Ian. He moves his arms out of the way and shifts him to sitting forward and straddles the red-head.

"Come on Mickey, he obviously doesn't want to talk to you," Fiona says.

  
"Fuck off," Mickey says and stays sitting until Ian looks up at him. "I ain't moving until this annoying fuck looks at me....Nah, I ain't moving until my boyfriend stops pouting and kisses me," he says. and Ian looks up.

"What did you say?" Ian asks.

"Boyfriend fuckhead. I ain't doin' this let's fuck shit anymore. You want me...you gotta date me, simple as that."

"You...You...still...want me? What about your date?" and Mickey shrugs.

"Well, my date...the thing is....Mandy and Iggy say hi," he says looking down. so the fuck what if he had failed to mention said date was a huge setup.

"You didn't have a date?" Ian asks.

"I did...fucking siblings. Guess when you ramble about needing something more to your asshole siblings for so long, they set you up on a date. a date which they won't let you cancel by the way...fucking assholes."

"so...how was it?" Ian asks.

"Oh freaking fantastic actually. best date I ever had. three hours of listening to every one of my siblings tell me what a fucking idiot I was. turns out my family fuckin loves you, man." Mickey shrugs and Ian smiles a little.

"So you're here because there wasn't a date and you want your consolation prize?" Ian asks.

"Oh shut the fuck up asshole. I want you, fuckin prick. I just want to stop this shit. We are either together or we're done. That's it."

Ian doesn't answer he just looks up at his family who are annoyingly staring at him.

"Get out. All of you." Ian says. "I swear if you don't move so that I can actually talk to Mickey alone, I'm just gonna start fucking him, right here in front of all of you." and the Gallaghers start to clear out, as fast as they can and Ian smiles.

"Shit if I knew that would work, I would have just stripped naked the second I came in here," Mickey says.

"Yeah well, the option's always open," Ian says wrapping his arms around Mickey.

"You really do want me? it's not just..."

" A way to get rid of you....no..want you...just wanted more man. Do you actually know how impossible it is to turn you down when you're fucking all raring to go man...torture. Still can't stop thinking about last week when you stood in the room naked for like an hour, just hard and ...fucking damn it. There I go again." He says and Ian feels Mickey getting turned on.

"Take me home?" Ian asks hopefully.

"What are we, Gallagher?" Mickey asks.

"Whatever you want us to be Milkovich. but god please don't leave me in this damn house another minute. I'll do whatever you want."

"Tempting, but what do you want?"

"In general, to take my boyfriend home, and show him exactly what I've been so damn eager to do for weeks now...and then I'm gonna hold his ass, and he's gonna let me. because he's my boyfriend."

"Fucking hell. You're never gonna let up on the gay shit now are you?" Mickey asks.

"Nope...Not a fucking chance."

"Alright boyfriend, let's go. before the assholes reappear." and Ian nods smiling brightly as he follows Mickey out the door.

"Stop that shit. You're smiling like a fucking idiot Gallagher. and If you think for one second..." and Ian laughs before he pulls Mickey into a kiss, on the steps of the Gallagher house. and Mickey lets him, because yeah...He kind of wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me ;) mysticallyGallavich (Tumblr)


End file.
